Episode:Top of the Heap
|image = |caption = Al restoring the "status quo" in the episode "Top of the Heap" in Season 5 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 5 |episode = 20 |overall = 100 |network = FOX |production = 5.25 |imdb = tt642421 |guests = Matt LeBlanc Joseph Bologna Diana Bellamy Joey Lauren Adams Rebecca Cross John Mansfield Charles Howerton Dennis Holahan Harold Harris Kathryn O'Reilly Kathryn O'Reilly Tim Hill Jill Pierce |airdate = April 7, 1991 |writers = Ron Leavitt and Arthur Silver |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Kids! Wadaya Gonna Do?" |next = "You Better Shop Around (Part 1)" (MWC) '' "The Agony and the Agony"'' (TOTH) }} Top of the Heap was the 20th episode of Season 5 of Married... with Children, also the landmark 100th episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, it was co-written by Ron Leavitt and Arthur Silver, who would later go on to create the WB network series, Unhappily Ever After, which was based on the formula of the success of MWC. The episode originally aired on FOX, premiering on April 7, 1991. Synopsis In this special 100th episode (which features only Al Bundy in a small cameo), Al's divorced and unemployed friend Charlie Verducci (Joseph Bologna) and his dim-witted teenage son Vinnie (Matt LeBlanc), try to fit in with snobs at a high-class party where Charlie hopes that Vinnie will meet and marry a debutaune. This is the pilot episode for the spin-off series Top of the Heap. Episode summary The fifth season's twentieth episode, this was the landmark centenary episode of MWC and the backdoor pilot for Top of the Heap as a spin-off. Charlie and Vinnie Verducci from "Oldies But Young 'Uns" returned, and we saw where and how they lived. In the 100th episode (which features only Al Bundy in a small cameo), Al's friend Charlie and his dimwitted son Vinnie try to fit in with snobs at a ritzy, high-class party. Vinnie and Charlie are superintendents of a run-down apartment building. Vinnie is recovering from a boxing match that he lost the other night while fending off come-ons from their local teenage neighbor Mona Mullins. Feeling bored with their miserable lives, Charlie comes up with a "Verducci Master Plan": he and Vinnie secretly crash a formal, high society fund-raiser to meet some wealthy women for themselves hoping Vinnie will marry a débutante, while Charlie himself fends off come-ons from a rather large rich woman. They also visit Al at Gary's Shoes to exchange some facts of life about women, where Al is revealed to have lost his TV set in a bet due to Vinnie's poor boxing ability. Guest stars Guest starring *Matt LeBlanc as Vinnie Verducci *Joseph Bologna as Charlie Verducci *Diana Bellamy as Kathleen Morgan *Joey Lauren Adams as Mona Mullins *Rebecca Cross as Tyler Cameron *John Mansfield as Roger Bonderly *Charles Howerton as Nelson *Dennis Holahan as Man #1 *Harold Harris as Man #2 *Kathryn O'Reilly as Woman *Tim Hill as Security Man *Jill Pierce as Mary Ann Trivia *This episode was the pilot for the spin-off series Top of the Heap (1991). *In this episode, in addition to Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, Arthur Silver was credited as another executive producer in the intro. Ths made the animated "EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS" split into unanimated "EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS" and "EXECUTIVE PRODUCER". Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Top of the Heap Category:TOTH Episodes